User blog:Mohamed7845/Who is the better Defensive Buffer
Elimo, Zeldeus, Tridon, Magress are Defensive Buffers So tell me Who is Better - Skills Leader Skill: Loving Light[Defense/Recovery] Huge boost to drop rate and effectiveness of HC & probable slight reduction in damage taken Extra Skill: ''Profound Knowledge'' Reduction in BB gauge required for BB & adds chance of reducing damage taken by 20% Brave Burst: Astral Force[Heal/Support] Greatly recovers HP for all allies & removes all status ailments & reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn Super BB: ''Ether Crown[Heal/Support] Greatly recovers HP for all allies & boosts Def for all allies for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn '''Ultimate BB: ''Blue Star's Fate[Heal/Support] Recovers HP for all allies for 3 turns, negates all status ailments, reduces damage taken by 75% & boosts BB gauge when attacked -'''Skills Leader Skill: Ice God's Sanctuary[Hit Points/Defense] 30% boost to max HP and Def of all allies & probable slight damage reduction Extra Skill: ''Demon Puppet's Will[http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Golem_Core Golem Core] Boosts BB/SBB Atk for 3 turns & when Golem Core is equipped, 20% boost to all parameters '''Brave Burst:' Lastrum Guard[Support/Offense] Powerful water attack on all foes & reduces damage taken by 50% for 1 turn Super BB: ''A.G.W.[Support/Offense] Powerful water attack on all foes, boosts Def for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by 50% for 1 turn '''Ultimate BB: ''Full Degeneration[Support/Offense] 20 combo massive water attack on all foes, boosts Def andboosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by 75% for 2 turns - '''Skills Leader Skill: Lord of the Blue Abyss[Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery] 40% boost to max HP, 50% boost to Rec, 10% damage reduction & 20% boost to critical hit rate Extra Skill: ''Soul of the Leviathan[http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Tridon%27s_Trident Tridon's Trident] 40% boost to HP, Rec & boosts BB gauge each turn whenTridon's Trident is equipped '''Brave Burst:' Torrential Sanctuary[Support/Offense] 14 combo Water elemental attack on all foes, casts Earth shield for 2 turns & gradually recovers HP for 3 turns Super BB: ''Cerulean Bastille[Support/Offense] 18 combo Water elemental attack on all foes, casts Earth shield for 2 turns, boosts BC, HC drop rate for 2 turns &boosts Def for 3 turns '''Ultimate BB: ''Oceanic Grandiose[Support/Offense] 18 combo Water elemental attack on all foes, casts Non-elemental shield for 3 turns, boosts BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns & probable Atk & Def reduction - '''Skills Leader Skill: Darkness of Lore[Hit Points/Attack] 100% boost to Atk power and 30% increase in HP of Dark types Extra Skill: ''True Knight's Pride[http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Leomurg Leomurg] 20% boost to all parameters in battle & adds chance of ignoring an opponent's Def when attacking when Leomurg is equipped. '''Brave Burst:' Gloom of the Abysshttp://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Category:BB:Offense Offense 10 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies Super BB: ''Darkest Rise[Support/Offense] 12 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & greatly boosts Def for all allies for 3 turns '''Ultimate BB: ''Dark Ending'''[Support/Offense] 22 combo massive Dark attack on all enemies, greatly boosts Def for all allies for 3 turns & all damage received is reduced to 1 for 1 turn Who is Better Elimo Zeldeus Tridon Magress Category:Blog posts